


A Love Letter to Bill Hader

by bill_hader_is_perfect



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Bill Hader is a cutie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill_hader_is_perfect/pseuds/bill_hader_is_perfect
Summary: A personal love letter to Bill Hader.
Relationships: Bill Hader & You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	A Love Letter to Bill Hader

Dear Mr Bill Hader,

My name is Abby and I am a huge fan of yours and I think you are absolutely and utterly adorable and extremely talented. If you ever see this letter on any future interviews they might make you read fanfiction on, I am sorry. Simply, this letter is to tell you how much I value your art and who you are. I started off my interest with you through Documentary Now! I believe that show is hilarious, and very clever and I love the talent and the brilliant minds of what you and Mr Fred Armisen came up with. I then of course plunged myself deep into your SNL skit days, which I love. I learned about your obsession with true crime shows, through The Mystery of the Chopped Up Guy, and the interview where you got to meet your idol Keith Morrison. I have been watching Forensic Files and Snapped because of your recommendations. I have been a long time Dateline fan, so hearing you say it was one of your favorite shows made me happy to hear that a King of Comedy loves a very different type of show. I have unfortunately not been able to view your hit show Barry yet as I can’t quite afford HBO at the moment, but once I’m done with my student loans, I will be getting a subscription to HBO so I can see what I hear is a masterpiece of a show. I have recently seen you in IT: Chapter Two and that’s what really made me fall in love with your acting style and who you are as a person. Of course, several Bill Hader interviews, fan accounts, and fan fiction stories later I became immersed in who you are not just as an actor but as a person. I love how in each and everyone of your interviews I have seen you are purely a genuine normal nice person. I recently read that you don’t understand why fans are thirsting over you. You being so genuine is definitely one of the reasons, as well as your extremely adorable smile and laugh. Since training for Barry your arms are definitely a thing that are getting all the girls attention. Whatever they have you read about yourself fan-fiction wise you’re probably gonna be very uncomfortable about it just a warning, I feel like if I was aware that people write this type of thirsty shit on the internet about me, I’d be a little uncomfy too. Anyway this was just me, word vomiting to someone who will probably never read this but its worth a shot. 

Giving my best to you,  
Abby

P. S, I know it’s a rough topic, but, I hear you’re single so I’d love it if you could hit me up somehow. I would scream and cry in excitement.


End file.
